This invention is directed to nasal packing devices and more particularly to a novel nasal packing device that provides septal support, permits nasal breathing and controls nasal bleeding.
Nasal surgery, such as the restructuring or repair of the septum, often involves use of post-operative support devices that stabilize the septum and thus aid the healing process.
In addition to the need for septal support during the healing process, there is also a need to control or arrest intranasal bleeding and allow nasal breathing to take place.
Known devices which accomplish one or more of the desired functions of septal support, control of intranasal bleeding and facilitation of nasal breathing include absorbent sponge nasal packing devices as sold under the trademark Naso-Tamp.RTM. Expandable Nasal Packing Sponge. The absorbent sponge packing material helps control nasal bleeding but does not provide optimum septal support or permit nasal breathing.
A dual cuff inflatable catheter for controlling nasal bleeding and permitting nasal breathing, sold under the trademark Epistat.TM. Nasal Catheter, although providing control of intranasal bleeding and permitting nasal breathing, also does not provide optimum support of the septum.
Nasal septal splints which include an airway and a septal support, such as sold under the trademark Doyle.TM. Airway Splint, provide a desired support for the septum but do not provide optimum control of intranasal bleeding and are thus generally used with packing material such as tampons of the type sold under the trademark Merocel.RTM. Nasal Tampons. Oftentimes, the splint and tampon are installed separately which can be an inconvenience to the physician and a discomfort to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,346 to Berg et al. for intranasal device, discloses a plastic septal splint having an airway tube and a balloon device joined to a surface of the splint. The tube and the balloon are spaced from each other. The splint thus provides support for the septum, while the airway tube permits nasal breathing and the balloon helps control intranasal bleeding. When the splint is inserted into the nasal passage and the balloon is inflated, portions of such balloon can expand against the airway tube and against the surface of the splint. Balloon pressure is thus transmitted to the septal splint by direct contact with the balloon surface and by balloon contact against the airway tube. However, where the balloon contacts or crosses the airway tube a pressure difference may occur resulting in nonuniform distribution of balloon pressure along the splint. Balloon expansion may also result in a partial or total blockage of the airway passage.
It is thus desirable to provide a nasal packing device that supports the septum, permits nasal breathing, controls nasal bleeding and provides substantially uniform pressure distribution along the support septum and along the intranasal tissue within the nasal passage.